


Bonsai Love

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rings, Sanvers - Freeform, bonsai, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Maggie found the perfect ring for Alex but in order to be able to afford it, she has to sell her favorite bonsai tree. Alex finds out by accident and buys it back while Maggie takes Alex on the perfect date to give her the ring...There is a slight mention ofthis fic here, but you don't have to have read it to understand the full story.





	Bonsai Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some feelgood Sanvers because one of my pets died today...  
> Hope you like the story. I'm apologizing for the fluff - or not... :)

“Hey Maggie”, Winn shouted from a few feet behind her which made her jump and turn around.

“Jeez, since when are you so jumpy?”, Winn couldn’t help but ask, laughing and catching up to her in the DEO hallway.

Maggie bit back a threatening retort - she needed his help after all. So, she sighed and addressed him directly.

“Where’s Alex?”, she wanted to know, looking around, for the first time in her life hoping that she wouldn’t be around.

“In her lab, I think and probably waiting for you to pick her up?”, Winn said with raised eyebrows, fidgeting with his tablet when Maggie shook her head.

“No, not picking her up”, she replied. “I was looking for you actually. Do you have a minute? Preferably with your tablet and in a closed office without glass walls?”

Maggie had to smirk when she watched him eying her with a slightly weary expression.

“Relax, Winn, I need your help, so you will be in one piece when we leave that room”, she tried to assure him, still grinning. Winn looked slightly confused but passed her and waved at her to follow him.

“Oh, and make sure Alex doesn’t see us”, she added, falling into step behind him.

“Now you’ve made me really curious, detective”, Winn whispered when they came to a corner and he looked around it to check there was indeed no Alex around.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to lose my reputation, you know”, Maggie joked when they passed around the corner and Winn shoved her into a small room that seemed to be some kind of equipment storage.

“Sorry, they really have a lot of glass around here, so this will have to do”, Winn said, closing the door behind them.

“So, what can I do for you?”, he wanted to know, looking at her curiously.

Maggie bit her lip and considered for a moment, but this still seemed to be her best option.

“I need to know Alex’s ring size and I thought you could probably work some tech magic to get the measurements from some photo or something”, she explained to him, trying to ignore how his eyes grew wide and he started grinning.

“Don’t look at me like that, we’re already engaged, so it’s not much of a surprise”, she said, crossing her arms before her chest.

“Yeah? So why didn’t you ask Kara?”, Winn teased, still smiling brightly.

“Because Kara is bad at keeping secrets from Alex. She would be bouncing around her smiling and we both know Alex’s interrogation techniques, so…”, Maggie grumbled at which Winn nodded in agreement.

“So, you’re gonna help me, Schott?”, she pressed.

“Oh, you’re so on”, Winn replied grinning excitedly. “I’ll text you the size if you give me a few minutes alone in this comfortable storage room.”

“Thanks, man”, Maggie said and smiled a very dimply and grateful smile in his direction before leaving him to work his magic.

 

When Maggie got home she immediately started up her laptop and walked over to snap a photo of her favourite bonsai tree that was sitting on a shelf in the kitchen. She had won it at a garden fair around ten years ago. It was a real bonsai, around 30 years old, carefully grown and attended to and worth quite a lot of money. Something completely different than the fake ones you could get from IKEA that usually consisted of a pulled out and cleaned root with buds shooting out of them.

She sighed and then sat down to put it online for sell. It pained her a bit to have to do it but she had seen the perfect ring the other day and she really couldn’t afford it otherwise and Alex was far more important than a tree – even if it was her favourite bonsai.

***

Alex sat at the computer in her lab, slightly bored because she had to wait another hour for the results of a test she was running. Usually she would use the time to read up on the newest discoveries in her field – or any other field really – but she was still a bit spent from last night when Maggie had stayed over.

Grinning rather stupidly and checking that nobody was around, she opened up her browser. It was only September but it couldn’t hurt to start checking on potential Christmas presents. She had gotten a rather high bonus last week because of all the injuries she had gotten during field work, so she settled on looking for a bonsai tree first. It wasn’t so easy to find real ones that were actually affordable so it was probably better that she started looking early. If she actually found one though, she would have to convince the current owner to tend to it until December because she wasn’t really good with plants. She was fine with buying new pot plants every few months but just letting die several hundreds of dollars in form of a tiny tree didn’t seem a very profitable idea.

She scrolled through the search results that Google presented her with and clicked here and there until a really nice bonsai tree in a blue pot caught her attention. It looked slightly familiar and she clicked on the image to enlarge it. Then she blinked disbelievingly. But she was sure when she saw the small burn mark on the window in the background of the tree. This had to be Maggie’s favourite bonsai in the kitchen. But she couldn’t think of a reason why she would want to sell it. She simply loved that thing. It was pretty expensive too: 8’000 Dollars. Alex whistled through her teeth.

Maggie hadn’t mentioned that she needed money, but Alex knew that with her standard cop salary she didn’t earn half as much as she did at the DEO. Maybe she needed to pay off some medical bills or something. Alex wasn’t sure if she should ask her about it if she apparently felt uncomfortable enough to not say anything to her. But she wouldn’t let her sell her favourite bonsai just like that. She considered her options for a moment and then grabbed her phone.

“Hi Alex, is everything alright with Kara?”, she heard Lena answer after only three rings.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, don’t worry”, Alex assured her quickly. “This is something else. I need your help and I was wondering how you feel about bonsais…”

There was a short silence at the other end.

“About bonsais…?”, Lena answered, clearly confused. Alex couldn’t help but grin, before she began explaining.

***

Maggie was walking down the street with slightly bouncing steps. True, it still pained her a bit that the new bonsai owner had come by to pick up the tree a few hours ago, but it had been a nice woman – Jessie – who assured her that her boss who had bought it would take very good care of it. But as she was making her way back to her Triumph to drive home with the ring securely in the inside pocket of her leather jacket, she couldn’t help but smile excitedly. Before she got on her bike, she called Alex.

“Hey, babe”, she heard her answer. “You okay?”

“Yeah, all good”, Maggie assured her. Both of them usually asked something like that the moment the other one called. Habit of the job and the need to make sure that the other one was okay, not injured or in distress. It had happened a bit too often that the answer to the question was not “I’m fine” to have stopped asking yet. Maybe they never would.

“You up for a date tonight, Al?”, Maggie asked, trying to keep her tone casual and to not let slip through the excitement she was feeling.

“Sounds great, what do you have in mind?”, Alex replied. Maggie could hear the smile in her voice.

“A surprise”, she said, grinning. “I’ll come pick you up at your place around eight.”

“Okay, will you at least give me a hint for the dress code?”, Alex wanted to know, sounding curious.

“Casual. And probably no heels”, Maggie hinted and then added. “Oh, and wear pants.”

“I don’t usually go out naked in public, you know”, Alex replied laughing and Maggie snorted. She just loved Alex’s sense of humour.

“We’ll be on my Triumph”, she offered as an explanation, still smirking. “And I might add that it’s not _exactly_ true with the naked in public thing or do I need to remind you of the one time you positively jumped me when…”

“Yeah, yeah alright”, Alex cut in giggling. “I’ll meet you at eight, no heels but pants.”

Maggie chuckled and they hung up after exchanging their I-love-yous.

***

Alex made her way down one minute to eight. She had chosen to put on her favourite black and very tight jeans (in which she knew Maggie couldn’t stop staring at her ass) and a white dotted grey blouse. To complete the outfit she had thrown on her dark red leather jacket that Maggie had told her was extremely gay. She grinned at the memory. Apparently, Alex’s wardrobe had hinted much earlier that she wasn’t straight.

When she pushed open the door to the street she saw Maggie just pulling in, leaning back and getting rid of her helmet while Alex strolled over to her. Alex kissed her soundly with her hand at her girlfriend’s hips.

“You know, Danvers, as a cop I shouldn’t be driving in an aroused state”, Maggie teased when they pulled apart. Alex grinned down at her and answered: “Then you shouldn’t be allowed to be so sexy either.”

“Very smooth, Danvers”, Maggie replied, laughing and handing her the spare helmet before putting back on her own.

“Where’re we going?”, Alex asked through the intercoms in the helmets when Maggie drove back onto the street.

“You do know the definition of a surprise, don’t you, Danvers?”, Maggie answered which earned her a poke in the belly from Alex, whose hands were resting around Maggie’s hips comfortably. Alex still enjoyed being close to her like that and she pressed herself into her more firmly when they had to break at a red light. Maggie noticed, but only grinned, not saying anything. She still wasn’t sure how she had ended up with someone as great as Alex as her fiancée and she really hoped that the date she had planned for giving her the ring would thrill Alex as much as she presumed.

Yes, Alex had asked Maggie to marry her, but they hadn’t really talked about the rings yet. They had agreed on holding off with the details a bit, because Alex wanted to take care of Kara first and Maggie wanted Alex to take care of Kara first. But Alex had dived in head first into asking Maggie and Maggie wanted to make sure that she was the one giving the ring, to show Alex that she was all in too. Well, not exactly just giving her the ring …

 

Maggie drove into a side alley near the sea, stopping her Triumph between two large dumpsters and shutting off the engine.

“Very romantic setting”, Alex joked after she had pulled off her helmet and handed it over to Maggie. “Are we hitting another underground fight club?”

“No, we were banned from those in case you don’t remember”, Maggie said chuckling. Then she rummaged in her own leather jacket for a key, took Alex’s hand and walked her over to an inconspicuous looking door which she opened and pulled them in.

Alex looked around, trying to find out where they were. She could hear water flowing and it smelled like the sea.

“Wait, are we in… in the aquarium?”, she deadpanned the moment her brain had processed all the information. Maggie only smiled brightly in response.

“Whoa, what strings did you have to pull to get us in here after hours?!”, Alex wanted to know in awe, following Maggie through the corridor into the entrance hall of National City’s Aquarium.

“Well, we might not earn as much money as you secret agency guys but people are generally thankful for our work and as we don’t have to remain in the shadows like you, there might be working a guy here that I rescued from some kind of octopus alien thing a year ago who was extremely glad to return a favour…”, Maggie offered as an explanation.

Alex only nodded, looking around and taking in the vast hall with the large cone-formed aquarium in the middle where there were floating around several dozen jellyfish, illuminated in the changing colours from below and above.

“This is so, so awesome”, Alex breathed, reaching for Maggie’s hand. Maggie smiled at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm.

“So, we have until midnight and then the lights go out”, Maggie let Alex know, who nodded, not taking her eyes off the jellyfish. “Until then you have to find a treasure that I had them hide for you in one of the aquariums…”

Alex turned her head, looking at Maggie curiously.

“A treasure?”, she wanted to know, her eyebrows raised in slight confusion.

“Yep, a treasure”, Maggie confirmed, grinning broadly at the adorable expression on Alex’s face. “So, you wanna go?”

Alex nodded eagerly and pulled Maggie with her to start the tour through the Aquarium. Maggie knew after only a few tanks that taking her here had been the right decision. Alex was nerding on about every other fish or sea creature they came by during their tour:

“Did you know, that the male seahorses take the eggs from the females and carry them in their bellies until they hatch?”

“The surgeonfish are called like that because of the small scalpel-like stings they have at the base of their tailfins.”

When after two hours they arrived at the final tank, which was the biggest one and filled with different kinds of sharks, Alex rambled: “Far more people die of falling down coconuts every year than of actual shark attacks. Sharks are just fascinating. They actually copied the texture of their skin for creating faster material for swimsuits a few years ago. It consists of very small triangles that makes it more aquadynamic.”

Maggie couldn’t help but wrap her hands around Alex from behind and kiss her neck, smiling.

“God, you’re so gorgeous”, she whispered in her left ear and was pleased to feel Alex shiver slightly.

“Why? What’d I do?”, Alex wanted to know, turning to look at her.

“You’re just… you”, Maggie replied, looking at her fondly. “Now use those big, beautiful eyes to find your treasure, will you?”

Alex chuckled and kissed her before turning back to the shark tank. Maggie let go of her so they could go nearer and observed Alex whose eyes were darting all over the place to make out something that looked like the treasure she was supposed to find.

“Ha!”, she exclaimed after about half a minute and pointed to a small wooden crate that rested between rocks at the bottom of the tank. “Found it!”

She looked over at Maggie with an excited glint in her eyes, waiting for confirmation. Maggie laughed and nodded before saying: “Now you have to get it out of there.”

“What?”, Alex deadpanned, her face falling slightly, her eyes searching Maggie’s face for a hint of humour. When she couldn’t find it, she narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t suppose you have like a really long stick with a hook or something?”, she wanted to know, but Maggie could tell that she already knew the answer.

“Nope”, Maggie answered, grinning. “But I do have Bob and dive equipment.”

“Who’s Bob?”, Alex asked, a bit confused.

“That would be the guy I pulled the octopus alien off of”, Maggie explained while taking Alex’s hand and entering a side corridor to the back of the tank. “He happens to be the keeper of the sharks, so to say. As glad as I am that coconuts are more fatal than sharks, I really feel better with him there when we dive in there.”

“You’re coming with me?”, Alex said in a rather surprised tone. “But you’re afraid of the ocean. And… can you even dive?”

“Woah, Danvers, you sure know how to make a girl feel special”, Maggie joked.

“No, sorry… I – “, Alex stammered, looking shocked.

“You’re okay, babe”, Maggie assured her, squeezing her hand and pulling her up some stairs to the top of the tank. “You’re right, I don’t know how to dive but Bob gave me a few test runs the other day, so I should be okay. There he is!”

They had arrived at the top of the stairs and Maggie shook the hand of a lanky looking man in his fifties who was grinning widely at them and standing by opening of the big tank.

“Hey there”, he greeted and shook Alex’s hand too.

“Nice to meet you”, Alex offered, smiling back at him. He seemed friendly and very excited.

“Have you swum with sharks before?”, he asked Alex as he handed her the diving gear.

“Yeah, I have, actually”, she said. “One time during a field trip in college, once during some holidays, once by accident while surfing and then again during a mission.”

“Whoa babe, I didn’t know that”, Maggie exclaimed while taking her gear from Bob and staring at her girlfriend in awe. “And here I was, thinking you looked frightened before when I told you.”

“Yeah well, I still respect them”, Alex answered, looking a bit weary.

“Speaking of respect, I will leave you to change for a bit”, Bob cut in between. “Be right back.”

Alex was about to open her mouth to ask what they should change into, when Maggie grabbed a small bag standing in the far corner. She pulled out their swim suits and two towels and handed one set over to Alex.

“Have _you_ ever swum with sharks before, babe?”, Alex wanted to know while pulling off her clothes.

“No”, Maggie simply said. She was growing quieter now. Alex knew her well enough by now to know that this was a sign of nervousness. Maggie went either quiet or was joking, depending on who was around.

“Don’t worry, I got your back”, Alex assured her, smiling over at her girlfriend that was now completely naked and looked totally stunning in the faint lights emanating from the tank.

“See something you like, Danvers?”, Maggie asked chuckling when she looked over and caught Alex staring at her.

“That depends”, Alex replied.

“On what?”, Maggie said with raised eyebrows while they were both pulling on their swimsuits.

“On what is in that crate”, Alex teased, grinning and walking over to her. Alex pulled Maggie’s body into hers and kissed her forehead reassuringly. Maggie’s arms sneaked around her neck and she looked up at her.

“Maybe we’ll meet Bruce again”, Maggie whispered which made Alex chuckle. Bruce was kind of an inside joke since a few weeks after Alex had been kidnapped. They had been to visit her mother in Midvale and Alex had had difficulties to get into the water to surf. Maggie had overcome her own fear of the ocean to help Alex get reacclimated with the water again and they had had rather amazing sex in the ocean. Bruce had been the name of the imaginary shark that Alex had tried to scare Maggie with.

Alex had to chuckle at Maggie’s comment and her eyes glinted a moment at the memory of that day.

“You guys ready?”, they heard Bob shout from below.

“Yeah, come on up”, Maggie yelled back, pulling away from Alex to grab her gear. When Bob was up again, he helped Maggie to put it on correctly before checking on Alex’s for good measure. After that he cleaned all three of them with a hose that splashed rather cold water on them, but was necessary to keep of bacteria that could infect the animals in the tank.

“Right, we’re all set then”, Bob said after throwing on his own gear. “I’ll go in first. Remain near me and use the sticks I gave you to keep them away if they get too nosy. They’ve been fed this afternoon so I don’t think they will consider to snack more than a few fingers.”

He grinned and Maggie heard Alex chuckle in response. She was asking herself why she had come up with the idea to go in herself, but damnit, she was a badass too, so never mind that now.

Bob vanished down the ladder that led into the tank and Alex and Maggie followed when he gave them the sign.

Maggie could see Alex’s beaming face even through the diving goggles and couldn’t help but smile while they let themselves sink slowly. Maggie tried to remember everything Bob had told and trained with her while keeping an eye out for the sharks who had begun to swim curiously around them. Alex seemed to be in no hurry to get to the crate because Maggie could see her glancing around in fascination, evidently enjoying every second of their little adventure. Maggie eyed the big dark creatures around her a bit weary but none of them came close enough for her to have to use the stick and after a minute or two she began to relax a bit.

They kept floating around in the tank for about ten minutes, when Bob finally pointed on his clock and Alex took the hint to swim down to get the crate. After that, they slowly made their way up checking their pressure, even if the tank wasn’t too deep.

Maggie pulled herself out first and took the crate from Alex so she could climb out better. Bob came out last and lost no time in cleaning them with the hose again, which made both Maggie and Alex scream in surprise because the water was even colder than the one in the tank.

Bob laughed good naturedly when Maggie revenged them by grabbing the hose and showering him with the cold liquid.

After they had gotten rid of all the gear and dried off a bit, they bit Bob goodbye, not without thanking him both very much, of course.

“Can I open it now?”, Alex asked the second that Bob had vanished down the stairs and already made her way over to the crate.

“Nope, sorry babe, you’ll have to wait until dinner”, Maggie said, putting her body between Alex and the mystique wooden box.

“Why? Are there oysters in there or what?”, Alex grumbled in mock anger and Maggie laughed, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Come on, we’ll take a shower down in the staff locker room and then I’ll take you and the surprise to dinner”, Maggie explained grinning.

 

After the welcomed hot shower that had turned into a rather handsy affair, they made their way out of the back door again. When Alex wanted to walk over to Maggie’s bike she was surprised to find Maggie pulling her in the opposite direction towards the sea.

“Dinner’s over there, babe”, Maggie only said and Alex followed her obediently down the alleyway, over a street and to a small harbour. They followed the land a bit further out until Maggie came to a halt next to a very small motor yacht.

“My lady”, she said, holding out a hand to help Alex onto the boat.

Alex looked at her with big wondering eyes, but took the hand and jumped on board, followed immediately by Maggie.

“Hang on a sec”, Maggie said and vanished into the navigation area to put on some lights. She came back with two bottles of beer, handing Alex one of them before asking her “You wanna drive yourself or shall I?”

Alex positively jumped in enthusiasm and made her way over to the steering wheel. She got them out of the harbour expertly and rather more quickly than Maggie probably could have done. Well, Alex had grown up next to the ocean after all.

Maggie smiled when she heard Alex whooping while picking up speed.

“Where do I need to go?”, she shouted over the wind, smiling brightly at her.

“Just out, preferably somewhere we can still see the city”, Maggie yelled back, grinning when Alex squealed and accelerated more and more.

After about ten minutes, Maggie put a hand on Alex’s forearm to make her slow down and finally stop. Alex steered the boat sideways so they had a nice view of the city and anchored while Maggie made her way back and set up the small table at the back of the boat. She had already put on a tablecloth, two plates, cutlery and two wine glasses when Alex made her way over.

“This evening keeps better and better”, Alex commented cheekily when Maggie opened the wine bottle.

“Don’t get too excited, Danvers. We still have to catch dinner”, Maggie teased back. She could see that Alex wasn’t sure if she was joking or not after the shark tank and all, so Maggie opened the cool box and took out several plates of Tapas.

“God, you’re just perfect”, Alex whispered just loud enough that Maggie could hear her over the wind. Their eyes locked and Alex stared at her with so much adoration in her eyes that Maggie could feel her cheeks begin to glow slightly. After a moment, Maggie pulled back a chair and let Alex sit before taking the place on the other side of the small table. They clanged their wine glasses and looked into each others’ eyes for a few seconds before taking a sip.

“Hungry?”, Maggie asked after they had set down their wine glasses.

“Starving”, Alex answered and let her eyes roam the various plates of Tapas. Maggie had prepared cheese filled mushrooms, fried jalapenos with cream cheese, small broccoli tarts, grilled eggplants with hummus and pepper filled with couscous and tzatziki.

They ate in comfortable silence for a bit, staring either in each others’ eyes or over to the city that looked so peaceful from out there, illuminated with so many lights.

“This evening was the most perfect date anyone’s ever prepared for me”, Alex said in a low voice when they had finished. She made sure she looked directly into Maggie’s eyes. The woman who was always going out of her way to find ways to make her happy and show her how much she loved her.

“Well, you’re the only date I can get into a shark tank with, so…”, Maggie replied with a grin, taking Alex’s hand. Alex laughed at that. Maggie just loved hearing that tone.

“So, I think I still owe you that surprise, don’t I?”, Maggie continued, getting up briefly to get the crate she had put safely inside the steering area. She set it on the table in front of Alex and then sat down on her girlfriend’s lap for good measure. Alex smiled and pulled an arm around Maggie’s waist before straightening up to kiss her.

“Okay, open it up”, Maggie whispered, feeling a bit giddy. Alex extended the hand that wasn’t on Maggie’s back towards the crate, pushing it open carefully. In it sat the ring, carefully attached to a silicone holding. It was gold with a small silver band running through the middle and a simple blue diamond. Alex gasped and then grew totally rigid for a few seconds.

Maggie had decided against asking her again to marry her because Alex had already done that so she just took the ring and slid it on Alex’s ring finger carefully. Alex still hadn’t said a word. When Maggie met her gaze, she could see tears stinging in her girlfriend’s eyes, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes kept darting between Maggie’s face and the ring that sat now on her fingers.

“Wow”, Alex choked after a few more seconds, her face splitting into the widest smile Maggie had ever seen on it. “I – “

“You like it?”, Maggie asked hopefully, studying her face closely for further reactions.

“I – I love it!”, Alex answered, her voice still a bit choky. “I love _you_ , Maggie!”

With that Alex pulled her down into a seething kiss that probably lasted several minutes, or hours or days – who could say, really?

After they pulled apart, Alex’s gaze wandered immediately down to the ring again.

“How did I get that lucky?”, Maggie heard her whisper and she smiled because she had been thinking exactly the same.

***

When they got back to Alex’s apartment at around four in the morning, Alex had almost forgotten about her own little surprise she had prepared for Maggie. She remembered only when she was fumbling for her keys to open up the door for them. After turning the key, she pushed it open and let Maggie enter first, putting on the lights while following her. They should both be exhausted after a long week of work but they were just too happy to be tired, it seemed.

They had both thrown their jackets over one of Alex’s bar stools and Alex was about to ask Maggie if she wanted to have another drink before going to bed when she saw her girlfriend freeze. Following her eyes, Alex saw that Maggie had discovered the bonsai that was now resting on Alex’s kitchen board.

“Babe, what is my bonsai doing here?”, Maggie asked, turning slowly towards Alex.

“I was hoping it was living here now”, Alex simply replied, smiling. “Preferably with you alongside it?”

It was a small phrased question but Alex could see that Maggie had gotten the meaning behind it, because she looked over to Alex, now tears in her own eyes.

“How – I – what – “, Maggie was stammering, clearly searching for words.

“Well, I wanted to give it to you for Christmas but I probably would have killed it until then, so I figured I’ll just use it as an excuse to ask you if you wanted to move in with me?”, Alex offered as an explanation, looking at Maggie expectantly.

“That thing is like hell of expensive, Alex”, Maggie exclaimed as a response, apparently still struggling with the fact that she had her favourite bonsai back.

“That a yes?”, Alex asked grinning, walking over to her. This time it was Maggie pulling Alex down into a searing kiss.

“God yes”, she murmured between two kisses, pressing her body tighter into Alex’s. She had still trouble talking and was trying to express everything she was feeling with actions rather than words. This landed the two of them on the couch and they were both panting rather heavily when Maggie pulled away again to ask: “But seriously, Al, how did you get it?”

“I was looking for Christmas presents when I saw it and I thought you were too proud to ask me for money or something, so I decided to buy it back”, she explained.

“Wait a second, you sold it for the ring, didn’t you?”, Alex added her eyes becoming wide and looking down at her favourite possession in all the world from now on. Maggie only nodded her head vaguely.

“Oh wait, was that Lena’s assistant picking up the bonsai?”, Maggie suddenly said. “I thought she looked familiar…”

Alex grinned in confirmation and they continued their kissing on the couch, taking it over to the bedroom eventually.

***

When Alex woke up next morning, she blinked into the sunlight coming through the blinds and falling onto her bed. She could feel Maggie’s warm and very naked body snuggling around her side, her arm draped over Alex’s abs. She smiled stupidly, her eyes closing again when she remembered last night. But she popped them open once more to steal another glance at the ring on her finger. The motion of her hand made Maggie steer next to her.

“Morning, beautiful”, she whispered sleepily, pulling herself impossibly closer to Alex.

“Morning”, Alex mumbled back, looking over at Maggie and finding her smiling in the exact same way she herself was. Alex put her own hand on top of Maggie’s and squeezed it affectionately. That’s when she noticed that there was now a ring on Maggie’s finger too. She pulled up her hand to have a better look at it and spotted the exact same ring Maggie had given her yesterday, only that it was a white diamond sparkling back at her in the sunlight.

“When did you get that?”, Alex wanted to know in surprise, looking back over to Maggie who was blinking her eyes open.

“Put it on last night when I had to go to the bathroom”, Maggie answered, still sounding very sleepy.

“They are so beautiful”, Alex whispered in awe, her gaze snapping back to the rings.

“Well, so are you”, Maggie said with the smile apparent in her voice.

“And you”, Alex answered, leaning over to kiss her soon to be wife a proper good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not a native speaker so I'm thankful for any corrections :)  
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr too: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
